Kryptonite
by LoveWithoutLimits
Summary: What if Jasper was listening in to Bella's theorising in the canteen? SLASH EdwardxJasper, EdwardxBella


****

Disclaimer : I own nothing, all rights belong to Stephanie Meyer, etc etc

**Warnings : Implied Slash, EdwardxJasper, EdwardxBella. I guess spoilers for the film if you havent read the book, seriosuly? Read the book if your seeing the film, its worth it to get the proper effect of how it was written!**

A/N : Okay, i'm kind of nervous about this. I will much slash anything these days but this i was scared about, i dont want to spoil such a great book and set of characters, that said, i wanted a new challenge so i hope someone likes this. It isnt too slash heavy, i usually keep it light the first fic of a new thing to get into the feel of doing it. Hopefully i got ythe characters right, sorry if they little OOC. 

**Ok, you can read now lol**

* * *

Edward kept his face clear as he spoke to Bella, unwilling to let anything slip out. As more and more and days went by he was finding it harder and harder to resist telling her everything she wants to know. There was something about her that was, intoxicating and it pulled him in, no matter how much he didn't want it to. He wasn't interested in finding someone in any sense of the meaning, he already had everything that wanted, the someone that he wanted, yet he couldn't stay away from Bella.

"_You really should concentrate on who you are talking to, I can see you day dreaming from here."_

Edward fought the urge to smile as Jaspers thoughts invaded his mind. He could almost see the cheeky grin that would curve up at the corner of the boys mouth. Jasper always did have very good hearing, even by their standards, but then, he always seemed to be listening around Edward. Edward smiled a smallest amount, not even enough for the regular human eyes to see, he found he liked knowing that Jasper was always in tuned to him.

Edward forced himself to look back up at Bella as she finished talking, knowing that she was waiting for a response. He hair flicked a little as she moved her head and her smell drifted into his nose and invaded his senses, he tried his best to ignore it.

"I'd rather hear your theories." He said calmly, following her as she moved down the aisle.

**If I go crazy then will you still  
Call me Superman**

"I have considered radioactive spiders and kryptonite." Bella said, looking around, the nervousness in her voice clear as she voiced her thoughts. Edward noted how unsure she sounded even though she was the one suggesting it, he guessed she hadn't quite convinced herself yet. Edward would of laughed at this if it wasn't already what he was expecting, he had been around humans long enough to know how they would think, what track their minds would take.

"_Edward is Superman, watch him fly!" _Jasper laughed.

**If I'm alive and well, will you be  
There a-holding my hand**

Edward wanted to find Jasper's remark funny, but he felt his stomach go uneasy at the suggestions all the same, because he wasn't close to any of them. He was not the saviour, the hero of the tale. He was far from it. He felt his hand flex instinctively at his side as his own thoughts invaded him, the disgust he often felt at himself crawling under his skin.

"_Edward." _Jasper called softly, a hint of sadness in his voice. Edward shuddered at the tone and the wave of calm that descended over him, ebbing away the tenseness that he was feeling. His shoulders relaxed, he hadn't realised he had been holding himself so tight.

"_That's better, you know you're better than that Edward." _Jasper soothed in his mind. Edward felt it as Jasper chuckled in his mind, the sound sending signals to his body that were not particularly useful at his present situation. Sometimes he hates their ability to hear so well.

**  
You called me strong, you called me weak,  
But still your secrets I will keep**

"That's all superhero stuff right?" He said with a slight edge to his voice as he tried to focus on Bella, the first time since she had appeared that he was finding that hard to do. "What if I'm not the good guy, what if I'm the bad guy?"

"_Bollocks Edward!" _Jasper snapped harshly, causing Edward to physically flinch, thankfully unnoticed by Bella. Edwards emotions dropped in response, a sense of self loathing being the only communication that he could send to Jasper.

"_Edward."_ Jasper all but growled. _"You are not the bad guy Edward, you would never hurt someone. I know you, you have the purest heart and the strongest will of all of us." _

Edward couldn't help but smirk at the wave of compliments.

"_Don't get smug." _Jasper teased, before his tone went serious again. _"You really aren't the bad guy Edward. You're not."_

"You're not."

Edwards attention snapped back round as Bella's voice echoed Jasper's thoughts and a smile tugged at the corners of his mouth and he coughed to hide a laugh. Bella looked at him in bewilderment at his odd reaction. Well, Edward supposed, She probably thought he was slightly odd already.

Bella walked away, none of her theories confirmed or otherwise and for a moment Edward missed her presence, it was fleeting though, his thoughts already turning back to the newest member of their clan. His head turned and he could see Jasper talking to Alice, though there was a distracted glint in his eyes that even Edward could see from his distance. Edward smiled, radiating something close to contentness and Jasper turned, a matching smile adorning his face as well.

"_I love you."_

Edwards heart swelled. Yes, there was something about Bella that he could not resist and he wasn't sure he could even try, but he could deal with that, learn to live with it. What he felt for Jasper, that was more. Bella was, could be a lifetime, one lifetime. In the end though, what he had with Jasper, that was eternity.

**You took for granted all the times  
I never let you down  
You stumbled in and bumped your head,  
If not for me then you'd be dead  
I picked you up and put you back  
On solid ground **

**

* * *

Review? Please :)**


End file.
